


Fragment by Fragment

by JENGEORGE



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JENGEORGE/pseuds/JENGEORGE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatteress reblogged this anon prompt she received on tumblr in the hopes that someone would fill it: <br/>Stiles doing magic and bringing his future self back in time. And Derek being unbelievably turned on when he walks in on them kissing, for science.</p><p>That pretty much sums this up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragment by Fragment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hatteress (goddammitstacey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/gifts).



“How old are you?”

Stiles thinks he should be more weirded out by the guy asking, but…it’s _him._ But not.  The guy is definitely him, but Stiles is nothing if not observant. He’s taller for one thing, and his shoulders are thicker and broader in a way that Stiles wishes he looked like now.  His hair is longer than Stiles has ever worn it, and the way he holds himself…well, if Stiles is being honest, is cooler than Stiles has ever been able to pull off.

Cool!Stiles (he refuses to think of the guy as hot!Stiles, even in his own head) is staring at him, waiting for him to answer.

“I’m eighteen,” he answers and crosses his arms across his chest. “How old are you?” he shoots back.

Cool!Stiles smiles at him, looking Stiles up and down. “I figured you had to be around there with that ridiculous haircut.”  He has the audacity to chuckle at the look of outrage Stiles gives him. Even Lydia told him she likes his hair this way. “And I’m twenty-one.”

Interesting.  Apparently his older self has popped by for a visit.  “Do you know why you’re here?” he asks.  Stiles figures he should get right to the point in case his older self is just here for a brief time.  Maybe this Stiles can impart some profound words of wisdom to help them out of the shit storm of insanity that Beacon Hills has been the last three months.  Hell, the last three years have been a nightmare. He thinks he can be a profound wisdom kind of guy.  Probably.

“No clue, dude.  I was at home sorting laundry and then I was here.  I was hoping you could tell me.”

That wasn’t the answer Stiles was hoping for.  When he cast the spell seeking illumination, he figured he’d be directed to a book or be given sage advice that would help make sense of what was happening.

Cool!Stiles seems to possess the ability to wait for an answer and Stiles can admit that he is more than a little jealous of his older self because of it.

“Well, I cast an _Illuminare_ spell about two hours ago. I’ll admit I wasn’t expecting this to happen. But, the way I see it, I think you should be the one telling me something.”

Cool!Stiles looks at him like he’s an idiot and says, “Dude, you know we can’t mess with the space/time continuum.  We can make it even worse.  And I remember it was pretty terrible the first time.  Derek still wakes up with nightmares.” He threads his fingers through his hair and pulls like the thought of Derek’s nightmares pains him. 

As he listens, Stiles thinks his older self is just dicking with him, but he gets hung up on the part where Derek is having nightmares.

“What does Derek have to do with anything? I’ve been trying to get in to get in touch with him for, like, a month.  He left to try and reconnect with an old pack that used to be aligned with his family to see if they could help. I was starting to think he’d managed to finally get himself killed.” _without me there to help him,_ he doesn’t add.  He’s pretty sure that if this Stiles is really an older version of himself, he already knows exactly how he feels about Derek.  “Apparently if he’s still around in your world he’s just fine.”

Cool!Stiles rolls his eyes, but when they settle on Stiles they are full of compassion.  “I know right now sucks, but if you are really the younger me and going through the same shit we did when I was eighteen, I can tell you that it all works out….not perfectly, but it works out.”

“Wow.  I really suck at the whole comfort thing. This is turning out to be a complete waste of my time.” Stiles doesn’t even try to hide his frustration. 

His other self doesn’t look much better. “A waste of _your_ time?  I’m the one who just vanished from his house.  If I don’t get back there soon De— _people_ will worry and not handle it well.”

Stiles can admit that he hadn’t really thought about that.  He has no idea how long the spell lasts or how to send Cool!Stiles back to where he came from. 

“Sorry, dude.  This probably sucks for you.”

“Don’t worry about it.  You’re still not all that great about thinking things through.” 

They both stand there for awhile in silence, Stiles mind slowly filling up with questions about his older self’s life. Not just the supernatural stuff, but things like what college does he end up choosing, does he have any new friends, does he ever lose his virginity? Cool!Stiles doesn’t look like he’s sexually frustrated, but maybe Stiles has finally gotten better about hiding it.

Cool!Stiles seemed pretty reluctant to give out any information, but Stiles has never been very good at keeping his thoughts to himself, and it sucks that his older self knows him so well.  He takes one look at him and shakes his head.  “You look like you’re about to explode.  What’s on your mind?”

Stiles doesn’t even know where to start. He blurts out, “Right now I’m thinking that you look like a dude who’s gotten laid, like, a million times and I haven’t gotten so much as a good make out under my belt.  And I can only hope that you are actually me in the future and not a me from some other reality where I was always smooth and confident or else I am seriously screwed and will never get any action ever.”

That earns him a full out laugh and his older self actually blushes.  “I’m pretty sure you and I are the same person.  And you do alright if I say so myself. We’re not getting any complaints.”

That gets Stiles thinking.  “Really?  Do we have great moves?  I feel like we could potentially be amazing with the sex thing, lack of practical experience aside.”  It occurs to him then that the appearance of his older self has opened up an opportunity that he’ll probably never have again.

 “You should show me. You know, like, a practice run.  I’ve got the theory down, man.  I just need practical application.   Or, an experiment if you will.  Very scientific.” Stiles knows he’s rambling, but he can’t help it when he gets an idea in his head.

“Science? That’s what you’re going with?” Cool!Stiles cocks an eyebrow that reminds him so much of Derek that Stiles wants to ask when that started happening.

“Hey, it’s a valid suggestion.  I can’t imagine I’ll ever get the chance to practice what it’s like with someone else with…well, myself. Why are we even arguing about this? You know how my brain works; why waste the opportunity?”

“Who says I’m arguing?”  His older self says.  He actually looks like he’s considering it.  “This is a probably a terrible idea but I suppose it’s not technically cheating if we’re actually the same person.”

Stiles gapes at his older self.  Apparently, he’s been withholding a very interesting bit of information.  “Wait.  We have someone that we could potentially cheat on?  Is she hot?  Or he, I suppose.  Not like I’ve told anyone yet, but if you’re me, you already know what’s going on in my head.” 

“Oh, I know,” Cool!Stiles smirks at him.  “And the answer is yes.  And it’s amazing.  But I’m not I’m not telling you anything else. Are we doing this or not?”

About a dozen questions are floating in Stiles mind but they’re lost in an instant when his other self steps up, rests a hand against his neck, and leans in to press their mouths together.

His lips are soft and he takes like Doritos and he guides him with a surety that Stiles envies. It feels familiar yet completely new.  He supposes he should be taking notes for when he gets the chance to do this with someone else, but he can’t seem to focus on anything else but the feel of another tongue in his mouth, the thumb gently brushing across his skin. 

He thinks he’s pretty clumsy but this older version of himself really knows what he’s doing, so he tries to relax and just do what feels natural.  He’s pretty sure he’s making little whimper noises, but he can’t even make himself care.  He rests his hands on older Stiles hips and throws himself into the kiss.  After a minute, Stiles pulls back enough to catch his breath and then drags his lips along the other Stiles’ jaw and press his mouth to the pulse pounding in his neck.

There’s a part of him that can imagine that the skin against his mouth is textured with stubble and the eyes he looking into are colored with blues and greens instead of brown.

He thinks about asking Cool!Stiles just how far he would be willing to go to show Stiles the ropes when he hears the door to his room slam open and a low growl that fills every corner of the room.

“What the hell, Stiles?”

Both Stiles break apart with a force that nearly lands them on their asses. Stiles turns his head to see Derek standing in his doorway, eyes glowing.  Derek’s voice sounds odd and he seems flustered in a way that Stiles hasn’t seen before.  His cheeks are flushed and he’s panting as though he’s been running.  Stiles has never known him to look so out of sorts.

They just sort of stare at each other for a few moments and Stiles can’t even begin to figure out how to explain what is going on. 

He hears his older self clear his throat and when he looks over, his other self has the most obnoxious grin on his face and he’s shaking his head at Derek.  “You always did know how to make an entrance.”

Derek opens his mouth like he’s about to start demanding answers, but is cut off by older Stiles saying, “This is my cue to go.  You two need to figure this out, and I already know what happens.”

He leans in and whispers in Stiles ear, like Derek can’t hear anyway, “This is one of the things that works out.  By the way, he really likes when you suck on the soft spot behind his ear.”

With that, Cool!Stiles just disappears.  The dick.  It just figures he knew what was happening.

It takes Stiles a minute to work up the courage to face Derek but, when he does, Derek’s watching him, a confusing look of frustration and arousal on his face.

And, as weird as this situation is right now, Stiles didn’t realize just how worried he’s been about Derek the last month until he’s standing in front of him, whole and uninjured.

“What are you even doing here?”  Stiles asks, wondering just how long Derek’s been back in town and avoiding him.

Derek opens and closes his mouth a few times like he’s trying to figure out how to answer that, then settles on, “I could hear your heart pounding I thought you were in danger.”

“That’s your answer?”  Stiles takes a step closer and crosses his arms in front of him.  “Where the hell have you been?  I think I should be pissed that you haven’t bothered to return any of my messages or texts, but I’m too damn glad that you’re alright. Jerk,” he adds for good measure.

Derek’s face rarely gives much away, but his eyes widen a fraction like he’s surprised.  “I lost my phone a few weeks ago when I was being chased by some crazy ass hunters who started tailing me when I crossed the Oregon border.  I was afraid that they’d figure out how to track me if I got another and I didn’t want to endanger the Bradon Pack.”  He takes a step toward Stiles, his hand making an aborted movement like he wants to reach out but his hand doesn’t leave his side.

“You were worried.”  Derek says.  Not like a question, but a revelation.

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Of course I was, you ass.”  This day has been far to fucked up to start denying things now.

“I didn’t…I should’ve called.  I just figured the others could feel that I was fine.”

“Well, I’m not a werewolf, and I don’t plan on becoming one anytime soon, so next time could you just pick up a goddamn phone and let me know that you’re alright?” Stiles is still pissed, but he realizes this conversation is starting to sound like a lover’s spat and he’s not sure how to handle that.

Derek nods and takes another step closer.  This time, he does reach out to lay a hand on Stiles arm.  The heat from Derek’s hand seeps though the fabric of his shirt and Stiles wants to lean into it; is starting to think that maybe Derek wouldn’t mind. 

Derek tilts his head like he’s trying to figure something out.  “Who was that guy?” he asks.

“Me, obviously; only from the future.  It was a spell that didn’t work like…well, it doesn’t matter.  And, no, I am _not_ going to tell you what we were doing.”  Stiles drops his arms to his sides but Derek doesn’t release his hold on Stiles wrist, so now it’s like they’re practically holding hands.

Derek snorts a laugh and it’s the oddest sound Stiles has ever heard come from Derek. “I’m pretty sure I know what you were doing.”

Stiles can feel his face start to heat up and he tries to step away but Derek just tightens his grip on Stiles wrist.

“I just got back, not even an hour ago.  I was coming by to tell you that the Bradon pack will help us out.”  Derek says in a rush.  He relaxes his hold but continues, “I heard…I knew that you were…” he hesitates like he’s embarrassed by what he’s about to say.  “I don’t even remember getting here from my car; I just had to get to you.”  He sighs before he adds, “I didn’t like what I heard.”

It’s the most honest and open he’s ever heard Derek and, quite frankly, Stiles is overwhelmed.  He’s thought the way he felt was one sided for so long it takes him a moment to wrap his head around the idea that Derek might feel the same way about him

Remembering what his other self told him makes him feel bold and he slides his hand up to meet Derek’s, threading their fingers together before he says, “You heard what the other me said before he left.  Did you like what you heard then?”

Derek shudders and “I’ve never let anyone do that, before, but I think he might be right about the _you_ part.”

Stiles spares a thought on the spell he cast before he leans in the rest of the way to press his body to Derek’s.  It’s not what he expected, but this has most definitely been an illuminating experience.

“Well, there is only one way to find out,” Stiles says, and he catches the small smile on Derek’s face as he leans in to press a soft kiss behind Derek’s ear.


End file.
